Connector blocks are used on electric motors to speed installation and proper connection of the electric motor. These blocks are prominently placed on the electric motor so that the block can be easily accessed. However, motors are frequently handled with robotic equipment, and exposed connector blocks are vulnerable to damage. Even when handled manually, exposed connector blocks are vulnerable to damage while the motor is being handled and installed.